<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Girl's Night by blerdxlines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643826">Girl's Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines'>blerdxlines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Bisexuality, Break Up, Cliffhangers, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Ex, F/F, Flirting, Gay Bar, Lesbian Character, Loneliness, No Lesbians Die</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Y/N - Your name.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Girl's Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Y/N - Your name.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't every day you got dressed up.</p>
<p>Dressing ultra femme wasn't really your thing but you had a dress you never wore and you'd be damned if nobody saw it.</p>
<p>You were only at this bar to support yourself through a rough breakup by easing your weary spirit with some spirits.</p>
<p>Just as you lifted the cool glass to your lips, the napkin below clung to the bottom before subsequently twirling to the floor.</p>
<p>You sighed, the night already off to a bad enough start, but before you could reach down to retrieve it, a black pair of studded combat boots approached, followed by a hand with glossy pink polish.</p>
<p>When you were finally greeted by the woman's face, you were surprised by the mixture of such strong, beautiful features.</p>
<p>Were it not for the diamond-esque scar on her brow, you may have mistaken her face for that of a plastic surgery model.</p>
<p>"Here. Allow me to get you a new one."</p>
<p>Immediately her accent stuck out to you along with her declarative way of speaking.</p>
<p>She swiped some napkins from the far corner of the long bar, allowing you the chance to gaze at the tattoo that decorated her intensely chiseled shoulder and bicep.</p>
<p>With the grace of 100 black jack dealers, she handed you the single napkin, but it may as well have been a love letter.</p>
<p>"Thank you." Was all you could muster at this point.</p>
<p>"You are very welcome." She smiled and goddamn, even her teeth were beautiful-- <em>what kind of sick game was the universe tryna play?!</em></p>
<p>You forced yourself to speak, afraid that if too much silence fell between you, you'd say or do something embarrassing.</p>
<p>"Are you here every girls night?"</p>
<p>She chuckled at your naivety. "This is not girls night. This is... <em>girls who like girls</em> night."</p>
<p>
  <em> Too late. You'd already said something embarrassing. </em>
</p>
<p>You blinked stupidly, the phrase finally clicking with you.</p>
<p>"But yes, I am here on girls nights as well."</p>
<p>She eyed you, presumably sizing you a bit, trying to see if you took that bait.</p>
<p>"Oh...--so where are you from?"</p>
<p>
  <em> Amazing. Barely a sip of alcohol and you're already behaving like a complete moron. </em>
</p>
<p>The dumb bitch energy flowed through you tonight.</p>
<p>Taken aback by the blunt insensitivity of your own words, she chuckled at your reaction.</p>
<p>"We can talk over drinks."</p>
<p>The way she pulled her chair out and sat smoothly in it backwards gave you the impression that she did quite a bit of squatting in her free time.</p>
<p>"I take it you are not familiar with this bar?"</p>
<p>"No. I just wanted somewhere fun to drink and," You gazed around the room filled with pink and purple under lights. "this place looked prettiest."</p>
<p>"Oh, all by yourself?" She cooed which felt like the butch lesbian equivalent to the fuckboi "without me?" but you wholeheartedly allowed it.</p>
<p>You chuckled, realizing now just how pitiful you must've looked and sounded.</p>
<p>There was no hiding it. You were the mopey, single, bottom-shelf bitch, the ultimate social repellent.</p>
<p>"You do not look to be having much fun. Let me buy you something fun."</p>
<p>"That's okay, I already have a drink--"</p>
<p>She gently pulled the glass from your hand, tipping it back and chugging the flute of wine like it was a grape juice (<em>as cheap as it was, it might as well be</em>), before sliding the glass across the counter toward the bartender.</p>
<p>"It's on me."</p>
<p>Were it not for the bottom shelf red wine that stained her lips, you might've actually considered kissing her.</p>
<p>In the span of what felt like 30 seconds, she'd managed to order 2 Blue Lagoons at the somewhat busy bar and paid.</p>
<p>Now, with little to no distractions she turned back, attention focused on you.</p>
<p>"My name is Aleks, but my friends and colleagues call me Zarya. I'm from a small Siberian village in Russia where we raise the world's greatest powerlifters."</p>
<p>She raised her arm to flex a bit and you smiled. A little cocky, but okay. It's nice to see some of her humor shine through.</p>
<p>"Doesn't it get cold up there?"</p>
<p>She chuckled, "It is always cold. That is why we have vodka." You laughed as the bartender slid the two drinks her way, two highball glasses with a bright blue drink and an orange and cherry garnish.</p>
<p>
  <em> Man, that did look fun. </em>
</p>
<p>Carefully she took both drinks in hand and handed one to you. Though she easily could've slid it over, took full advantage of the opportunity to touch your hand as she handed it off.</p>
<p>You took an, albeit hesitant, sip of the drink and was immediately shocked by the powerful flavor. The look of surprise on your face brought a smile to hers.</p>
<p>"Tell me about yourself."</p>
<p>"My name's Y/N... and I really like whatever this drink is... and I just broke up with my ex boyfriend, and I kinda wanna get fucked up."</p>
<p>She smirked, stirring her drink enticingly.</p>
<p>"So men are your preference, then?"</p>
<p>The vodka was already beginning to take effect and you could feel yourself growing warmer as your drink got lower.</p>
<p>You hadn't even noticed her left thigh brushing up against yours, but from the image you got from her leather, skinny-fit jeans-- <em>whew, they were impressive.</em></p>
<p>"I never dated women. Just wasted my life chasing after fucking men." You spat, your inner bitter bisexual exposing herself.</p>
<p>She took an inquisitive sip from her drink, almost as if surprised by your answer.</p>
<p>
  <em> Did you not give off as strong gay vibes as you thought? </em>
</p>
<p>Just as she finished her sip she signaled toward your drink.</p>
<p>"You do not eat the cherry?"</p>
<p>You shook your head, "I don't really care for maraschino cherries."</p>
<p>"I'll take your cherry."</p>
<p>
  <em> Oh, you loved you a double entendre. </em>
</p>
<p>"It's all yours."</p>
<p>With much determination she pulled the cherry from your drink, sucking the glossy red bulb between her lips, followed by the stem.</p>
<p>Your eyebrow perked up and soon recognized her look of indignance was actually that of intense concentration.</p>
<p>The next time she opened her mouth, out slipped her pale blue tongue and on it, two cherry stems tied in a knot.</p>
<p>"<em>Cute</em>." Was all you could muster, although it was clear that you were working with a woman that has long weathered the bar scene.</p>
<p>You readjusted your seat just a bit, scooting closer, your knees just slightly parted on either side of her knee, enough to give just a slight peek under your dress from the right angle.</p>
<p>"Can you show me any more tricks?"</p>
<p>"I would, but..." She shrugged, finishing off the last of her drink, eyed falling to the rising hem of your dress. "The rest are in my car."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>